


Lazy days

by St4rl1ghtN1ghts



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm not sure how this is I'm too embarassed to re-read it, Love, Shameless Smut, oh my goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St4rl1ghtN1ghts/pseuds/St4rl1ghtN1ghts
Summary: You finally get to spend some time alone with Vergil.





	Lazy days

Lazy days were rare at The Order, especially when it came to yourself and Vergil. 

Vergil had scouted you out not long after he had set the resistance group up, hearing about your assassin abilities through terrified whispers in Limbo. At first you had been reluctant to join, let alone trust him. You'd never particularly liked Mundus, but he had paid out well on more than one occasion and it wasn't until he'd tried to kill you with several high-level demons that you'd decided to accept Vergil on his offer.

Being part of The Order for so long meant you had some authority over the others and could even persuade the boss himself on the odd occasion. 

This was thankfully one of those times.

Dante had finally been found and was currently off on a supply run with Kat before the Succubus and Bob Barbas missions were actioned, and you wanted some alone time with your boss-turned-lover before shit hit the fan. 

You hadn't even liked Vergil when you'd first met him, in fact you thought he was up his own ass. On one of your first missions together you'd teased him endlessly over his fedora, opening doors for him with a passing "M'lady" which in turn left him giving you a death stare that might have made you uncomfortable if not for that fact he'd storm past you and mumble insults your way. In time he'd gotten used to the teasing and even began to tease you back about your fighting techniques. 

At the time there had been less than ten people in the base and it was sometimes days before you would cross paths with one of them. The majority worked in the I.T sector, however Vergil had managed to recruit a few scientists to try and figure out how Mundus had brainwashed the majority of the world with such a high success rate. 

Being in such an isolated place had been a blessing at first, you had grown up training to be an assassin and preferred your own company rather than share with others; yet spending time during missions with several of The Order had left you feeling lonely as you sat in your bland room. You'd found yourself visiting Vergil and getting to know him and his past, and as you began to let him in, you found yourself falling for the white-haired Nephilim. 

It hadn't taken long for Vergil and yourself to claim each other as mates, yet you were reluctant to move into his rooms permanently at first. And now here you were, on a Sunday morning, naked body pressed up against his as you merely laid there enjoying being in each others presence. His fingertips pressing against yours, looking at them with such an intensity that you wondered if he was ever fully able to shut his brain off.

Everything had been extremely hectic other the past few weeks preparing for Dante, which meant neither of you had been able to find the time to visit the other. You'd been tracking Dante from the ground, following him to seedy clubs and making sure trouble didn't always follow him home, whereas Vergil tracked him from CCTV and news reports, trying to view him and keep him hidden at the same time. Both had found your tasks rather vexing due to Dante's behaviour, however all thoughts of the red Nephilim were now erased from your mind as Vergil's soft hands moved away from yours and slowly caressed your side whilst you nuzzled your head in his neck. 

Sex the night before had been mind-blowingly passionate, and you had no intention of leaving his side in the hours to come.

"I have to get up soon, I need to check tha-" 

"I already tasked Raf to check Dante and Kat's movements, Janet to keep an eye on Limbo's movements and Drew to make sure everything else runs smoothly. You need a day off, baby," you cut him off by whispering into his ear, hand stroking his shoulder. 

He pulled back hesitantly, looking into your eyes. He was a complete control freak and workaholic - traits that you both loved and hated about him.

"I made them promise that they'd tell us if anything out of the ordinary happens right away."

At that he seemed to relax, bringing you closer to him with a discontent sigh. If it were anyone else telling him this he'd have rolled his eyes and left already. But for you, he'd indulge in a few hours off. 

Just for you.

The world could wait.

You began sucking at the skin on his neck where you'd left your mark on him, causing a low, guttural groan to leave the blue Nephilim's throat as his grip tightened on your waist, slowly moving down to bring your leg up around his; pressing his body flush against yours. You let out a seductive laugh as you realised the effect you had on him. You were both way too exhausted to indulge in the type of sex you'd had the night before, but Vergil didn't want to ravish you in such a way, not right now. Last night had been making up for lost time, messy fucking that was filled with lusty desperation and need. 

No - he didn't want that right now, instead he wanted to make love to you.

He let you tease him for a few more moments before he rolled you over so that you were now under him, leaning down to capture your lips with his. You began to moan as his hands make their way to your breasts, kneading them as the kiss intensifies, occasionally running his thumbs over your now-swollen nipples, causing a jolt of pleasure to run through you. Your hands tangle into his hair with a whine as your knee grazes his growing manhood in hopes that he'll get the hint and quell the throb radiating from your womanhood. Instead he began to kiss down your throat, placing a kiss on each of your nipples that left you momentarily breathless before continuing his path down past your navel, stopping just above your clit. You groan as you realise he's going to tease you mercilessly, probably a way of punishing you for going behind his back and doing his job. 

He smiled up at you before swirling his tongue up your womanhood, carefully making sure to miss your clit.

"You cruel, cruel man," you moan as your back arches and eyelids shutter.

He lets out a laugh, causing another moan to erupt from you as hot air brushes against your sensitive bud.

"Vergil," you breathed before he plunged his tongue into you, one hand now playing with your clit, the other grabbing hold of your backside in order to lift you slightly. Every wandering thought had now leaving your head as you lay there in pure ecstasy, grinding into him as you slowly got closer to the edge. It wasn't until your moans became quicker and louder that Vergil removed his tongue from you and made his way back up to your mouth, capturing your lips once more. After a few minutes of making out, you began to inch down his torso so that you could return the favour, only to have him gently grab you by the neck and pull you back up to his face.

"You can do that later," he said in a strained voice, as you looked at him with a questioning stare, "right now I want to make love to you."

Before you had chance to reply, he positions himself to enter you, slowly rubbing the tip against your now throbbing clit before entering you. He didn't go hard and fast as you had somewhat expected, instead he hooked your left leg over his hip and slowly began grinding into you. 

Foreheads touching as you gaze into each other's eyes at such an intimate, romantic act had you losing your mind, and both of your moans filled the air as you took your time enjoying each other, caressing every part of the other's body as you kept the excruciatingly slow pace. The last time you'd made love like this had been months before during the night you'd claimed each other, and that had been in his office on his chair as you'd clung tightly to each other.

You could tell he was close, his thrusts becoming sloppy and his eyes struggling to stay open. He reached down and began to circle your bud in an attempt to get you to cum first. This had always been a game between the two of you, even if you never truly acknowledged it afterwards; whoever came last was the winner, and Vergil sure as hell didn't want to lose. As hard as you tried to hold off the tightening coil in stomach, his fingers were now furiously massaging your clit as he began to quicken his thrusts slightly which had you coming undone with his name tumbling out of your mouth and nails digging into his shoulders. Your walls tightening around him paired with his victory had him biting your neck with a growl as he came, collapsing on top of you. 

You both lay there for a while, catching your breath and entwining hands. 

Vergil removed himself causing a whine to escape from your lips at the sensitive feeling; his head moving to your chest as you took your hand and began to stoke his hair, still in awe after such mind-blowing sex.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing your wrist.

You hummed, repeating his words as you both began to drift back to sleep.

"You know," you murmured just before his eyes closed, causing him to hum in response as a way of letting you know he was partially listening to you in his worn-out haze. "I've always wondered what it would be like to fuck you when you've got that mask on."

He barked out a surprised laugh at your confession before moving up further and enclosing you in his arms.

"Well, we have got the day off," he replied with a sleepy grin that had your stomach fluttering. Once again you snuggled into him as you regained your energy for the day's antics.

Hopefully Dante and Kat wouldn't bring attention to themselves and leave you and Vergil having to forget about your plans in order to save their asses in Limbo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I originally posted this on Wattpad under the name 'AnotherCr4pWriter' but I thought I'd share my works here with you lovely people. If you have any feedback I'd love to hear it as I'm trying to improve my writing skills before I swan off to Uni. Also, if you have any requests regarding either DmC or DMC Vergil or any other characters let me know and I'll try and do something for you x
> 
> P.S I'm so embarrassed writing this one-shot but I'm also low-key digging it.


End file.
